


morning lights

by ro_blaze



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Multi, Other, cana-centric, i just really love cana she deserves more, last three ships are just mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 16:10:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13767732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_blaze/pseuds/ro_blaze
Summary: a little peek in the crazy mind of one cana alberona and her memories(cana-centric, modern au)





	morning lights

**Author's Note:**

> this has been on my tumblr for a while and I finally decided to post it here

  
lazy mornings were, by far, cana’s favorite.

it had been so since she remembered herself. first it was with her mother - the two of them would curl together in bed and read stories and play with the old, tattered tarot cards.

she didn’t remember much from the brief three years she spent at the orphanage - or whatever the time between mourning her mother _(why did she have to leave?)_ and moving in with levy’s new family _(would they even like me?)_ was. there were small snipets in the back of her mind, though - they would surface from time to time, on her father-daughter lunches with girldarts or on levy’s ‘pamper cana’ days. (she could remember the late sunday mornings, hidden under the sheets so the caretakers wouldn’t notice them skipping the visit to the church, and levy’s muffled laugher next to her)

living with the dragneels was truly something to behold. there were so many people, so much energy… (some days, cana truly wondered how the house hadn’t exploded yet). sometimes, where they had nothing to do - weekends or holidays or even random days - she would drag her little siblings on their parents’ bed. natsu would jump around and laugh and start a pillow fight, levy would sit in the corner, shy as always, until either of them (or both) dragged her into the fight. (and then igneel would come with his roaring laugher and tickle them to tears, and esme would stay by the door and shake her head until her husband pulled her in while zeref questioned the reason of his existence and dodged the pillows natsu threw at him in the same time.)

(there weren’t any mornings back then, when she was too busy trying to keep her grades up, trying to smile and laugh, trying to not fall apart. there were levy’s gentle, pure hands, holding her hair back while she puked the content of her stomach after another night of drinking until she barely knew her name, there was natsu’s voice, shaking and trying to convince her everything would be alright, sweaty hands gripping her shoulders to keep her from collapsing into the toilet. they didn’t understand. she hoped they never would.)

(they both did, her sweet little siblings, and she hoped she helped them just as they helped her)

when they finally moved out and brought that home, together, the three of them, nothing changed. sure, it was apartment instead of house, it was smaller, they didn’t have separate rooms, with thinner walls, with only one bathroom they had to share, but it worked for them.

cana would spend her free mornings lounging on their old, slightly torn couch and watch her siblings - natsu would steal levy’s coffee and taunt her while she chased them around, knocking furniture they bought (“chairs don’t by themselves!” “neither does coffee!”) until she got back her precious treat (natsu broke five mugs until they learned their lesson when the last one - apparently a gift, with cats drawn over it - broke their sister to tears), natsu would whine for food and then proceed to destroy the box with the holy honey nut cheerios unless the requested food was provided, levy would curl in the small corner of the couch by cana’s legs and read her book of choice for the day. it was loud, it was dangerous, but cana loved it.

then levy moved out because it was gajeel’s twenty-first birthday and the damn sap decided to be a damn sap and ask her and how could she say no, they were so in love it was disgusting. (the boy was a lucky bastard, with someone like precious levy, and he knew it.) and then natsu moved out because gray finally bought an apartment of his own so his dad and girldarts would have his dad’s flat all for themselves (she didn’t want to know what the two of them did there, damn it, asshole or no he was her father!) and natsu had been ass over elbow into gray since damn middle school.

and when cana finally thought she had this sweet, sweet apartment all for herself, juvia and lucy decided to come. she had whined and protested, but everyone and their mother knew how happy she had been to have the two people most precious to her in the world share their living space and their life with her.

the sun shone brightly in their shared bedroom through the open window, but cana couldn’t stand up to close it even if she wanted to. instead she rested her head on the pillows and tightened her arms slightly over her precious ones.

lucy was on her left, her golden head resting on cana’s shoulder, one leg draped over her own. her face was peaceful, rosy lips pulled into a gentle smile, thick lashes almost touching her cheeks. her hands were lightly resting on cana’s hip, her soft olive skin much lighter than cana’s own dark brown one, with its pale scars and freckles. for a morning person, lucy didn’t seem to mind sleeping in.

juvia was in similar position on her right. her legs, however, were tightly wrapped around cana’s. her left hand was gently holding cana’s arm as her right sprawled over the taller woman’s abdomen. smile curled the edges of her light pink lips as she sleepily murmured something in korean, too quiet for cana to understand, and nuzzled closer. the sun danced on top of her head and cana made a mental note to buy some more hair dye later - both the blue and the bleach were starting to wear off, showing the dark brown natural color.

just a little bit more, cana thought for herself as she closed her eyes. her arms tightened a little again, pulling both her loves closers. they could sleep some more.

**Author's Note:**

> i take requests, contact me here or on goldxnfairy.tumblr.com


End file.
